My North Star
by EsmeCullen012
Summary: What does Bella find when packing stuff in Edwards room? Post Eclipse. Was a oneshot but it's not anymore! DISCONTINUED. I'm sorry, but this story just...can't be finished, not by me, at least. Read the last 'chapter' for more info.
1. My North Star

**Like my other story, I wrote this when I was bored.**

**Hope you like it.**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, my birth certificate does not say Stephenie Meyer.**_

Bella's P.O.V.

"BELLA!" Alice screeched from down stairs.

"Yes, Alice?" I spoke with a normal tone of voice, I knew she would be able to hear me. Stupid vampire hearing.

"Do you mind going through Edwards things today, I have my whole closet to sort through." She was standing next to me by now.

"Sure. I'm just packing everything?"

"Yep...Unless it's obviously trash that is." She said laughing. "Which, I must say, some of Edward's things _are _trash."

"Excuse you, Alice." Edward shouted from the garage where he was helping Rosalie with his new car, of course, he just _had_ to buy a new one.

"What ever, Eddie. I have a closet that is going to take all day and probably the rest of the night to clean and pack. I have to go." Alice said the second part to me.

"Ok, bye Alice." I said as she walked towards the stairs.

I looked at Edwards room, trying to figure out where to start, the closet or his CD's?

"The CD's, Bella!" Alice said from her room.

Ok, so it's decided, the CD's. I started taking them out of the stand and putting them boxes that Alice brought up. I was doing my best to keep them in order, so Edward didnt have to rearange them at the new house.

I think I was finally warming up to the fact of getting married. But only to Edward. I pulled out a CD of a band that I had never heard of and a piece of paper fell out from under it. I knew it was wrong to snoop in Edwards room, but I couldn't help myself. I unfolded the paper, it was a poem:

_My North Star_

_Spent alot of time wandering, aimlessly from port to port. Looking for what  
I did not know, searching for that one thing. Never really knowing, truth  
from all the rest. A lifetime has past, and here I am still searching.  
Looking for my Northstar, my one constant, my true north. And all the time,  
you were right here with me. Believeing me, telling me, everything would be  
alright. Never once a painfull word, wiping tears and holding hands. Keeping  
me straight, on a true course. My Northstar, my shining star you are._

I started crying. I wonder when he wrote that. It was so cute though. I love Edward so much. I deffinatly can't wait to be married to him now.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from behind me. He sounded worried, "Are you alright?" He said, when I didn't say anything. I didnt have composure enough _to_ say anything. I felt his cold arms wrap around me and lift me up. He moved us over to the bed and asked again "Whats wrong, love?"

"Nothing is wrong," I said, still holding the poem. He noticed it and took it from my hand. With one glance at the paper, he knew what I had been reading, and subsequently, why I was crying.

I sat in his arms for a pretty long time, but no matter how long I was there, it was not nearly long enough, not an eternity.

"You guys need to finish packing. You're going to put our departure off by a day or two if you don't get to moving." _Gosh, Alice could ruin a moment, couldn't she? _I thought to myself.

"Come on, Love. I'll let you finish the CD's and I'll do the closet and everything else, I have alot of CD's and I can move faster than you," he said, I glared at him and he smiled my crooked smile. I wouldn't have been able to stay mad long anyways.

**OK, that's it, I only ever do one-shots anyways.**

**That poem is mine, my dad wrote it for me.**

**I know, a poem from a dad to a daughter is not the same as one from Edward to Bella.**

**Don't steal my poem please!**

**Review**

**Esme Cullen**


	2. Question

Hey,

Sorry for the authors note,

but how many of you want me to continue this?

If I do it will have their move, her change and all, there already married though, sorry!

And it will have her final good byes:( So sad!

Anyways yeah!

Tell me in a review or PM!

Please and thank you

--EsmeCullen012--


	3. The Drive

**I gave in. I'm continuing it! I'm glad so many of you like it! hehe**

**Last time:**

_"Come on, Love. I'll let you finish the CD's and I'll do the closet and everything else, I have alot of CD's and I can move faster than you," he said, I glared at him and he smiled my crooked smile. I wouldn't have been able to stay mad long anyways._

That's how the rest of the day went. He was right, of course, we finished at about the same time. I had a feeling that he could have finished faster, but never asked about it.

I didn't find much else of interest in his CD's. I wasted about 10 minutes laughing when I came across a Brittney Spears CD. He claimed that it was a joke from Alice a few years ago. Yeah, sure, Edward, sure. I decided that I won't let it go anytime soon, after all, I am spending eternity with him.

I'm sitting on mine and Edward's bed and he is bringing the last box downstairs. All that is left in his room is the bed and the couch. I think we're leaving them though. Surely the Cullens have enough money to buy new everything for each of their houses. As long as they don't buy anything for me, I'm okay.

"We seem to have finished with..." Edward said walking into the room, glancing at the clock, "and hour to spare. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. When will we be coming back to Forks?" I asked.

"In about a centry, when everyone that knows us is...gone" He said, looking away.

"Okay, can we go to our medow one more time?" It was officially _our _medow now!

"'Kay, love, lets go, like I said, we only have an hour." He said, reaching for my hand. He kissed his mothers old ring, I guess it's my ring now. Mrs. Mason to Mrs. Cullen..._Mrs. Cullen,_ I dont think I'll ever get used to being called that.

When I looked up from the ring, I was on my husbands back and we were already in the woods. _My husband._ This is all so different for me. I am actually _married._ Not _just_ married but married to _Edward Cullen._

I'm still waiting for my mother to say "Wake up, Bella. Time for school." It hasn't happened yet, but this has got to be a dream. Edward started to slow down, and it pulled me from my thoughts.

The medow was as breath-taking as it had been the first time I was here, the first time I saw Edward in the sun. The first time we kissed. The first time he ran with me on his back. Then I thought of the first time I went to his house. The first time I met his family, formally. The first time I watched them play baseball. James. My 18th birthday. Edward leaving. Laurent. Wolves. Italy. The Vultori. Edward coming home. Victoria. My wedding. My wedding night. And now here we are. Two days after my wedding. Moving to Alaska for my change.

I must have been standing there for a while because Edward put his arm around me.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. just reveling in all our time spent together, and away." I said the last part in a mumble, not wanting him to hear, but knew he would anyways. He squeezed me tighter. I looked up at his face, it was somber.

"I will never leave you again. I swear on my existance that if anything were to happen again, you will always be by my side. You are my guiding point. My North Star." He said just like the poem I found earlier in the day. I hugged him even tighter and kissed him. This kiss was much like our first kiss as a married couple. Absolutely fantastic!

We layed in eachothers arm for another half hour. My phone rang and Edward answered it for me when he noticed that I wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon.

"Hello?" He asked into the reciever. I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation. I don't have vampire hearing, yet. "No...okay...be there in a few." He said, closing the phone.

"Come on, we must get home, or the crazy people that live there are going to hurt us for being late. That was Alice." He said looking at me, his expressing no longer sad or serious. I laughed.

"Okay, lets go." I hopped up onto Edwards back and he started running faster than I had ever seen him before. We arrived at the Cullen mansion in a matter of minutes. All of the cars were lined up on the driveway.

A moving van, driven by Carlisle was in front. The the Mercedes driven by Esme. The M3 driven by Rosalie. The jeep driven by Emmett. The Porsche driven by Alice. The Vanquish driven by Jasper. So that left me and Edward in his Volvo.

We started down the long drive way and soon we were on the highway.

Edward sped up, alot. He got infront of all the other cars and the took an exit. No one else did.

"Um. Edward, where are we going?" I asked.

"Alaska!" He said. "But first we're getting you somthing to eat. And snacks, incase you get hungry on the way." He said pulling into the parking lot of a grocery store. We spent about 15 minutes in there getting snacks for me, even though I told him I probably wouldn't eat them. Then we pulled into the parking lot of an Italian resturant. We spent another 45 minutes there, me eating and Edward watching me. Finally we were back on the road. The radio was on a classical station, as background music. Edward held my hand for the entire ride. We talked about everything under the sun. I asked him questions about what we were going to do in Alaska. He said that we were only going to stay there for about a year and a half. Until I get out of the newborn stage. Then we'll move to somewhere in the southern portion of the USA. We'll live there for about 3 or 4 years. And so on. I asked him what It was like up in Alaska. All he said was 'snowey' and changed the subject. I guess its a surprise! I hate surprises.

After about three hours of talking, I stopped and just looked out the window with my head on Edwards shoulder. He was rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb.

I didnt know I had fallen asleep, but was awoken by slight shakes. My head was still on Edwards shoulder and he was laughing silently. Thats what woke me up.

"Whats so funny?" I asked. stiffling a yawn.

"You were sleep talking." He said, I blushed.

"What did I say?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to know.

"Nothing, you were just talking about snow, and Alaska." He said, still smiling.

"And thats funny?" I asked.

"Not really, you were also talking about the wedding night!" He said and started laughing again. By now I was blushing furiously! _What did I say?! What could I have said? _Wrong question. There were _tons_ of things that I _could_ have said about the wedding night. This made me blush even more._Great, just freaking WONDERFUL!_

"It wasn't that bad, Love." Edward said, obviously noticing how much I was blushing. "What do you think you said?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking that there were so many things I could say." I blurted out. _Why did I just say that out loud?_ I asked myself. He started laughing again. I was getting annoyed.

"Just watch the road, Edward, just watch the road." I said as he stared at me. He broke the gaze and looked out the windshield.

"Were just about there anyways, it's ok. Im sorry for laughing at you." He said. I looked out the window and it was snowing. I hate snow. This isn't going to be fun.

We pulled into the drive way of a beautiful house. It was very big, but smaller than the one in Forks.

It looked to be only 2 stories with an attic, but with all the Cullens, it had to have another story underground. Of course, I would bet that Esme designed it. Parts of the front were stone and then had regular green-ish siding. The front had pillars but didn't look to expensive like most houses with tons of pillars, but it didn't, by any means, look cheap. There were only 3-4 steps, so less of a chance of me tripping. It only had a three car garage but the drive way was long, like in Forks and there was a shelter that the rest of the cars could park under. Everything had a layer of snow on it. It was absolutely beautiful.

The Cullens were already taking what little was in the moving van and bringing it into the house, though all I saw were blurs. This house, also was in the woods. Very secluded.

Edward broke me from my trance when he said, "Lets show you inside." and he grabbed my hand. Leading me towards the door.

The living room was very big. It was an off white color. There were couches that all matched the color theme and a huge plasma screen TV on the wall. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Edward started pulling me towards a staircase and said "Lets go check out our room."

**Hehe, so how'd you like it so far?**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Thanks**

**--EsmeCullen012--**

**PS- There's a picture of their house on my profile too!**


	4. A Game?

**Hey! Here's chapter four!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Her change will be coming up soon though, **

**maybe the next chapter, **

**maybe this chapter, **

**you'll never know though will you?**

**That is, unless you read it:) **

**Anyways**

**Last time:**

_The living room was very big. It was an off white color. There were couches that all matched the color theme and a huge plasma screen TV on the wall. It was absolutely breathtaking._

_Edward started pulling me towards a staircase and said "Lets go check out our room."_

* * *

_**A Game?**_

We went up a spiral staircase, to a door, which I presumed was Edward and my room.

He opened the door and pulled me inside.

There was a bed a little ways infront of the door. Of course, since I was to be change soon, that bed wasn't going to be used for sleeping **(Wink-wink! haha).** There were two doors to my left, which I assumed led to the bathroom and a closet. In between the two doors was a desk with a computer on it. Right across the room, on the opposite wall was a window. There was a couch against the window.

I walked into the room and sat on the bed. I looked at Edward who was still in the doorway, staring at me, and noticed a much smaller amount of CD's next to the entrance door. There was a small stereo on the case that held the CD's. He walked to it and slipped a CD in before I got a chance to see what it was. I found out soo enough. It was Debussy. He sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard breaking glass from downstairs and then yelling, it was muffled, since we were two stories above them. **(Just think of how loud they had to have been yelling, I mean BELLA heard!).**

"Emmett!" Esme yelled, I've never heard her this mad. "Why in the hell did you do that?" I've never heard her cuss either. Emmett is in some big trouble. I looked up at Edward who was just smirking, probably at Esme's thoughts about what she was going to do with Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's Jaspers fault, he pushed me into it." I was kind of curious as to what happened now.

"You can't blame everything on other people, you know, Emmett."

"I know, but it really **is** his fault." Emmet said.

"I don't want to hear anymore. Just clean this up, I'll talk to you later." Esme's voice was coming closer, then a door slammed from the level of the house below us.

I looked up to Edward again.

"What in the world just happend?" I asked.

"Well, from the looks of it-from Emmett and Jaspers mind-Jasper really did push Emmett. Of course the noise you heard was the window breaking. Emmett punched Jasper and he fell backwards out of it." He said, chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh either.

"Jasper. Even **Bella** is laughing at you!" I heard Emmett's voice from downstairs.

"Shut it!" Jasper said.

"So, you're sure you want to spend an eternity with this?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Yep. But of course, we could always take little vacations. Mini honeymoons." I said, giggling at the thought of it. He smiled back.

"Yeah, you're right." He said. His face turned serious. "So, about your change" He grimaced at the word, he still didn't like the fact that I was going through with it. "Do you want to be changed today or tomorrow?" He asked.

"Um, can we do it tomorrow." I said.

"Yep, that's fine with me." He said, obviously glad that he had another day of my human-ness. I think that only him and Emmett liked it though. Emmett only because it was funny when I tripped or my embarassment was obvious, due to my blush. I sat in Edwards arms for a while longer. That is, until Alice barged into the room saying we were going to play a game, the whole family. We all three walked downstairs together. The rest of the family, Carlisle and Esme included, were in the living room. Esme had calmed down immensly, obviously due to Carlisle, by the looks on their faces and how Edward grimaced when he looked their way**. (Sorry, I had to put that somwhere!).**

"Any idea what game we're playing?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Not a clue." Jasper said.

"Truth or dare!" Alice shouted after a moment of silence. There was alot of sarcastic 'Oh yay's and one 'okay, I'm leaving now' courtesy of Rosalie.

An three hours later, one trip to the mall, and two things of whipped cream later, I had learned quite a few things about the Cullens, some of which, I never wanted to even **think** about! Very disturbing mental images. Those were parts of the dares. during the truths everyone found something new about their spouse:

Emmett found out that Rosalie was a dork in her human life, hot, but a dork!

Rosalie found out, the hard way, that Emmett dislikes cars very much.

Carlisle found out that Esme didn't really like me when we first met because I was stealing the only son she had left.

Esme found out that Carlisle gets extremely annoyed with his job sometimes and often goes out of town when he is supposed to be working.

Alice found out that Jasper was in an intamate relationship with the vampire that changed him, Alice just found out before we did, thanks to a vision.

Jasper found out that Alice thinks he is too tall!

I found out that Edward has a very **bad** mind.

Edward, and the rest of the Cullen family, found out that I was never kissed before I met Edward! I was just glad that they didn't pick a more embarassing question for me.

It was now 11:30 and way past my bedtime, I was just barely tired, I hadn't even yawned yet.

"Bedtime" Edward said, lifting me up.

"Night Bella." Everyone said from where they were sitting, or in Rosalie's case, laying on the couch, due to Emmett's recently accomplished dare, which was to like whipped cream off of Rosalie's stomach, and not be able to do **anything** else, atleast until we were finished playing the game. Let's just say, he had a hard time doing that, but he did!

We were going up to the third floor when I yawned and Edward laughed a sad laugh.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"I'm going to miss those things about you, after tomorrow." He said.

"It's okay Edward. Isn't it worth giving up those things, like having to catch me every five minutes when I fall, to be with me for eternity?"

"Yes, it is worth it. It is worth much more than that. You are worth much more than that. But I like to catch you when you fall!" He said with a smile.

By now we were in our room. Edward was putting me down so I could change. Of course, since after our wedding, he no longer left the room for me to change. I had my 'human minute', and jumped, literally, into the bed. I was excited, yet nervous about the next day, my change. The day I really commit myself to being with Edward. I was **really** going to become a Cullen, in every sense of the word. By name, Isabella Marie Cullen, and now by my chosen lifestyle, vampirism, and I was welcoming it with open arms.

By choosing this I was becoming more safe, the Vultori weren't going to interfere anymore and I couldn't be crushed my sliding vans!

This was going to be wonderful! I would like to think that this would be a fairy tale ending, but come on! I do live in a world full of mythical creatures but my life has been far from fairy tale like, of course I do have two loving families, and the most amazing husband but trouble kept on finding me. With Edward almost killing me the first day we met, a van almost crushing me, four sadistic vampires (James, Laurent [Medow, Victoria and lastly, the only one I forgave: Jasper [Birthday Party), and then almost killing myself quiet a few times during the time that Edward was away.

It was time for me to go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day, probably with no sleep, maybe no sleep for another eternity.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you!" I said, closing my eyes.

"'Night, Love." Edward said, as I drifted off into the state of unconsiousness.

* * *

**Okay, well her change is going to be the next chapter. **

**In the very beginning!**

**I hope you like it.**

**I'm getting only a few revies though:(**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it all!**

**Oh and sorry about not going into detail about the truth or dare, **

**there are so many fanfics about that. **

**I'm sure you don't mind too much!**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	5. The Change

**Okay so I heard that Bella was a bit OOC,**

**so I'll try and fix it as best I can.**

**Last Time:**

_It was time for me to go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day, probably with no sleep, maybe no sleep for another eternity._

_"Goodnight Edward, I love you!" I said, closing my eyes._

_"'Night, Love." Edward said, as I drifted off into the state of unconsiousness.

* * *

_

_**The Change**_

I had a dream about me being a vampire but Edward left. It was extremely scary! I woke up from the dream and it was only 3:26 in the morning. I had been sobbing in my sleep and Edward was trying to comfort me as best he could with out knowing what exactly was wrong. I felt bad for making him see me like that and have no control over it. Kind of when I chose him over Jacob, I cried in his arms for a long time. Around 4am I finally fell back asleep, after explaing to Edward that it was nothing and I just had a bad dream. When I fell back asleep, I dreamed about me and Edward being together for ever. It deffinatly cheered me up. After the dream about Edward leaving me again I was beginning to doubt my decision. But even if I hadn't had the second dream, I would just look into his love-filled eyes and know I was making the right decision. I don't think I could bear to break his heart, to see pain in his beautiful, color-changing eyes.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were topaz eyes. They were a richer gold color than before. He went hunting last night, good! It was most deffinatly a great way to wake up.

"You went hunting last night?" I asked, to make sure.

"Yes, you don't mind, right?" Edward asked me. There was worry in his eyes.

"No, I actually think it's a good thing." I said, smiling up at him.

"Come on, Love, let's get you some breakfast, well now it would probably be lunch." He said, getting off of the bed and laughing. I glanced at the clock and it was 12:17pm.

"Edward! Why did you let me sleep so late?" I asked. I hate to sleep past 11.

"I'm sorry Bella. You just looked so peacful, I didn't want to disturb you, and I just got back from hunting a few minutes ago."

"Oh okay." I said. My hunger decided that it was a good time to make itself known and my stomach growled. Edward started laughing.

"Come on, Esme made you breakfast this morning." He said reaching for my hand to pull me out of bed. Food was sounding pretty good right about now, and Esme makes very good breakfast. I stood up and walked down the stairs with Edward. The further down the stairs we got the better and better it started to smell. It was pancakes, bacon, eggs and different fruits in a cup that Esme had prepared for my last breakfast. I sat down at the table with Edward across from me. I couldn't finish all of it but I ate as much as I could, as to not make Esme feel bad, but it tasted delicious. After I was finished, I threw away what I didn't eat and started to wash my dishes. Esme stopped me when I was washing the first plate and said that she would do it herself. I reluctantly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Esme with the dishes.

I sat down on the couch and was watching TV. Carlisle walked into the door. I guess he worked at the hospital all morning, well the later part of the morning. He looked at Edward, who nodded in my direction. They were having a slient conversation. Edward looked sad but Carlisle seemed perfectly fine. Alice, who just walked into the living room, was practically bouncing off the walls. She looked to Edward and he shook his head furiously.

"Please, Edward!" She begged aloud.

"Fine, Alice. Only if she wants to though, ask her!" Edward said.

"Bella! Can I be there when Edward bites you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Um, okay?" I said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Great!" He said sarcastically.

"So, shall we get this over with?" Carlisle said from the other side of the room.

"Sure, let's go!" I said, not actually waiting for the change, but being a vampire afterwards! Carlisle led the three of us to a back room on the second story.

In the room was a bed, kind of like at a hospital. He motioned for me to lay on it. Edward picked me up and put me on the bed.

"Okay, here is the Morphine that Edward requested you get for the pain, so it MAY take a little over three days for your change but it won't be as painful." Carlisle said, gesturing towards an IV that he was about to stick into my arm. I held my arm and turned my head. I then felt a little pinch in my arm and Carlisle's cold hand let go of it. By the minute, things were becoming blurry and the words people were saying were slurring together.

"Edward, you need to bite her neck, wrists and ankles, okay. Alice and I will be standing here to make sure you don't loose control." Carlisle said, I starting laughing at his accent, how hadn't I noticed that before? The three vampires in the room were staring at me like I was crazy, I guess it's because of my laughing when he was supposed to be biting me. I stopped laughing and Edward lowered his face to mine. He gave me one last kiss and sunk his teeth into my neck.

I don't think he lost control, but I don't remember much after that. What I do remember is that my neck felt like it was on fire, not as bad as it was with my hand, but it still hurt like hell.

Then the fire started in my left hand. Next was my right hand. Now my right ankle feels like its been put into a fireplace. And finally, my left leg feels like its going to be burned from the inside out.

The fire was starting to consume my whole body. In a matter of minutes, at least I think it was minutes, I couldnt feel my legs, arms and half of my chest, I couldn't even open my eyes. I'm pretty sure I was thrashing violently by the time the venom made it's way to my heart. It was stinging so horribly bad. I wanted to die.

But the thought of not seeing Edward again broke my heart worse than some venom could do.

The pain in my legs and arms are starting to go away, finally. Along with the pain in my chest, but not my heart, it still stings. I was able to open my eyes again. When I did I regretted it, I saw Edward, which is a great reason to keep my eyes open, but his face was contorted into an expression of great pain, maybe even a greater pain then what Jane had done to him that day in Italy. The thought sent a shiver down my spine and I realized that there was no pain at all.

"Edward," I said, I barely recognized my own voice. His head snappen in my direction in a split second. All the pain in his eyes gone, replaced my just as much love as I had seen the other morning.

"Bella!" He cried out and hugged me so tightly that, if I were human I would probably have been crushed. He pulled away after a few silent moments and kissed me so feircly that, it was a kiss that I had only dreamed of having with him, until today, because there were absolutely no boundaries. I could get used to this. "Bella, you look amazing, stunning, beautiful, gorgeous...No, those aren't strong enough words. Come on." He said walking towards the door. I hopped off of the bed, gracefully, like a vampire, and walked beside him. We were going to the bathroom in the hallway. I looked in the mirror, which was the purpose of coming in here, and I did look like what Edward just said. I gasped.

My red eyes, my more filled out body, my thick and full wavy brown hair, my, even more pale skin. I could actually stand next to my husband and not feel insignificant, or ordinary, I was inhumanly beautiful. No where near how much so Rosalie was but still extremely pretty compared to mere humans.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, you look amazing!" Alice shouted from the doorway.

"Thanks." I said, if I could blush right now, I probably would be.

"Guess what this means though? Shopping! You are deffinatly going to need new clothes." She said, her excitement getting the better of her.

"No, Alice, she is mine for the next few hours, or maybe just the rest of the day." Edward said grinning in my direction. He tooke my hand and started to walk towards the stairs.

As we walked past the family members, we got, mostly, audible reactions. A few gasps and a "Lookin' good Bella!" from Emmett.

Edward led me to his car and we started towards the city. I wonder where we're going.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it?**

**Am I getting better or worse?**

**Okay well...**

**Review and tell me what you think**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	6. Learning

**Okay well sorry for the long wait.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Last Time:**

_As we walked past the family members, we got, mostly, audible reactions. A few gasps and a "Lookin' good Bella!" from Emmett._

_Edward led me to his car and we started towards the city. I wonder where we're going._

_**Learning**_

"Edward, where are we going." I asked after a moment.

"You'll see."

"Aren't you worried that I'll go and kill everyone in sight?" I joked. He, on the other hand, took it a bit more seriously and pulled over onto the side of the freeway.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked very seriously.

"No. Edward, I was just joking." I said upset that I had joked about it now.

"I'm so stupid. I should have remember this." He said to himself hitting his head on the steering wheel.

"Edward, it's fine, we all make mistakes, we forget things, it's fine and I honestly dont feel thirsty." I said.

"No ache in the back of your throat?" Edward asked.

"No, none at all." I said. He looked out to the road even though we were on the side of the road now, he was deep in thought.

"That's too weird. Okay change in plans, were going somewhere else, and as soon as we get back, please don't let me forget that we need to talk about this to Carlisle, okay?" He asked.

"Yep, I don't mind. So where are we going now?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" He said smiling and pulling the car back onto the road.

"You are very mean Edward Cullen." I said glaring at the greek god sitting next to me, wondering how I got so lucky.

"What are you thinking love?" He asked.

"Thinking how mean you are, like I just said!" I said to him, hoping I wouldnt have to tell the truth, that would be embarassing.

"No your not, after you said that you had a mean look on your face, then your espression turned to awe. What were you thinking after that?" Darn Edward and how observant he is.

"Fine, I was wondering how I got lucky enough to have and be married to someone as gorgeous as you." I said, leaving out that I called him a greek god.

"You edited." He stated simply.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Near the end you looked past me instead of into my eyes, like you do when you lie or edit your thoughts."

"And you are way too observant."

"Fine, don't tell me then." He said letting go of my hand and placing it on the steering wheel with his other hand.

"I thought you looked like a greek god." I said quickly. He let one had off of the steering wheel and grabbed my hand again.

"Did you just see what you did?" He asked, smirking.

"No, what?" I asked, truely confused.

"You just told me a very embarassing nickname just to hold my hand again." He said. Yep, that was embarassing,

"OH MY GOD! Bella!" Edward yelled when he looked over at me, he looked so scared that it scared me, I had never seen him so scared.

"What?" I tried to say but no sound came out.

"Bella? Where are you?" Okay now I'm confused, not embarassed anymore, just confused.

"What are you talking about?" I said and actually had a voice. Edwards eyes just grew about three times their normal size.

"Bella, do you realize what just happened?" He asked.

"Lets see, you embarass me then start acting crazy." I said with a bored tone.

"No, Bella, you just _dissapeared_." He said.

"Edward, are you okay? Im right here."

"Yes I'm fine, but you just dissapeared."

"I was right here the whole time, I didn't dissapear."

"Yes you did. I could sense you here but I couldn't see you, if I hadn't looked over I never would have known you were invisable."

"Power?" I asked.

"Probably, you said I embarassed you, maybe thats what happens when you get embarassed. But if you didn't know you were invisable, how did you come back?" He asked, mostly asking himself.

"You confused me, so I was more confused than embarassed, I guess." I answered anyways.

"I guess so, two powers!" He mused. "That's impressive." He said.

"Yep, I guess it is. But now you have to make sure I don't get embarassed in public too often because I still have to control this, and I don't know when I do it and I can't bring myself back until I'm not embarassed."

"Yeah, we'll have to work on that." He said.

The rest of the car ride went in a peaceful silence. The radio playing soft classical music, background music. I probably paid more attention to the road than Edward though. He kept looking at me while he drove.

"Are we there yet?" I asked laughing because I knew just how annoying that question could get.

"Yes, Love, we are" He said, smiling down at me.

"Edward, you really need to watch the road more often"

"What's the point? Even if I do crash you can't die!" He said smiling

"Because it makes me feel better that you pay attention."

"Fine, only for you though, Love." He said. I smiled up at him, even though he was actually looking out the windshield, even if he wasn't actually paying attention, he was pretending; that's better than nothing. "Here we are!" Edward said pulling into a dirt parking lot.

"And where, exactly, is _here?_" I asked.

"By the Newark Bay." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And what are we going to do here?" I said, getting frusterated he was giving simple answers.

"What ever you'd like, my love." He said as he pulled me from the car. There was no one here, it was about midnight on a tuesday morning. I just wanted to sit in his lap for the rest of eternity, but settled for as long as we had together before heading back home. It was fun though.

We talked about everything. Edward and I were going to work on controlling my invisability day after tomorrow, so I was in for alot of embarassment, oh how much fun! Tomorrow, or should I say, later today we are going to talk to Carlisle about my thirst and he might be able to help with my invisibility. We were also probably going to start school in a few months instead of the next year because I'm not a threat to all living things around me.

The sun started to rise and I stood up.

"Edward I think we should get home, I'm sure someone remember my thirst back home and they're worrying that I killed alot of people." I said laughing.

"Yep, I'm sure your right, love. Let's go." He said getting up and wrapping his arm around my waist. We started toward the woods again. Life was, pretty much, great right now. I was married to Edward and I'm a vampire now. I don't have a problem controlling my thirst. But I mean, I'm Bella, trouble always finds me, _what is going to happen to ruin this?_ I asked myself, then shuddered away from the possibilites.

**So, there you go!**

**Hope you like it**

**Review**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	7. Practicing

**Okay, so sorry in advance for any errors that will be made**

**Im pulling an all nighter and an have alot of trouble typing for somereason!**

**Sorry for spelling invisibility wrong in the last chapter!**

**Last Time:**

_But I mean, I'm Bella, trouble always finds me, _what is going to happen to ruin this_? I asked myself, then shuddered away from the possibilites._

_**Practicing**_

"Bella! Edward! Where have you two been? We've beed so worried about you." Esme said as we entered the living room.

"We went to the bay." Edward answered simply.

"I can't believe we all forgot about your thirst, we're so sorry Bella! That was a huge risk" Esme said.

"It's fine, we found that Bella has powers." He said.

"Powers?"

"Yep." I said and all eyes turned to face me.

"Come on Bella! Don't keep us waiting!" Alice said, always the impatient one.

"Controlling my hunger is the first and most obvious one." I said as Carlisle stepped into the room.

"Very interesting, must have to do with the fact that you went as far as pass out due to the smell of blood that wasn't even yours." He said.

"Whats the other one?" Alice asked. By now Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had walked into the room.

"I think I'll make you guess." I said randomly, I don't even know why I said it, it just came out.

"Cool! You can blush?"

"No, thank God! But pretty close." I said.

"Darn!" Emmett said.

"Does it have to do with embarassment?" Jasper asked,

"Yes, unfortunatly." I answered. All of a sudden I felt really embarassed for no reason and Jasper was smirking, Edward was too. Jasper is so mean!

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" Alice screeched. I guessed I was invisible already.

"That is awesome!" Emmett said. I started to calm down, courtesy of Jasper I'm guessing.

"Thank's a bunch Jasper." I said sarcastically.

"Well, that was easier than standing here all day while they tried to guess." He said. Jasper hadn't been so distant this whole conversation, I guess it had to do with my change and not smelling so appealing to him. I was happy that he didn't have to worry about me all the time.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. "Oh yeah, Carlisle, Edward and I need to talk to you." I said remember what Edward had said in the car.

"Okay, come on." He said, leading us towards his office. Does he have an office at every house they own?

We walked in and sat in chairs across from his desk. His office was much like the one in Forks, medical books and paintings on the walls.

"So, what would you guys like to talk about?" Carlisle asked.

"I wanted to talk about Bella's power. The hunger control one." Edward answered for me.

"Ah, yes, I can see why you would. So, Bella, you aren't thirsty at all?" This question was old the first time Edward asked me.

"Nope not at all, no, before you ask, no ache or burn in my throat, Edward already asked." I said, smiling so he wouldn't get the feeling I was annoyed with him, I was just tired of answering the obvious question, or atleast the question is obvious to me.

"Okay well, let's go hunt!" Carlisle said.

"Um, okay, right now?" I asked.

"Yep, I don't have to work or anything so now is as good of time as any other," he paused. "Unless you had something you'd like to do?" He asked, slightly embarassed, I guess he didn't like to talk about his son's sex life, but he quickly masked his embarassment, I started to feel lighter than normal. I guess that's a sign that I was turning invisible. I would have to pay very close attention though. I calmed myself quickly. Me and Edward were going to work on this power on our own time, not having to worry about other people embarassing me.

Apparenly Edward had answered Carlisle while I was dealing with my other power, I was greatful for that. We walked out of the house and into the woods.

There were a few lone deer's here and there, Carlisle walked up to one and snapped its neck for me.

"Can you drink it?" I was nervous about this. I kneeled down and sunk my teeth into it's neck. It was so furry. I wanted to pull away right then but I got a tast of it's blood and couldn't stop myself. I drank the poor defensless animal dry. Edward, hearing my thoughts, came over and wrapped an arm around me to comfort me. It worked, for the most part, but I was still sad that I killed it.

"It's okay Bella." He soothed. After a while I calmed down enough to realize that the dead deer and Carlisle were gone.

"He is disposing of it." Edward clarified for me. "You did really good, you actually drank from it but you are still in complete control of your hunger." He mused.

"I wasn't." I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"When I killed it, I didn't want to my I tasted it's blood and couldn't stop myself."

"Thats how most newborn's are, except you just feel it after you tast the blood, then that feeling goes away. Very impressive." Carlisle said, now standing behind us, obviously hearing our conversation, or atleast part of it.

"Yeah." Edward agreed.

"Well, I'm heading home, bye kids." Carlisle said, tuning back towards the house.

"Let's go home, too." I said to Edward. He nodded.

We made our way back to the house. We planned to practice my invisibility tomorrow, so the rest of the day and night were ours to spend however we'd like to. I know what I wanted to do. Edward seemed to read my mind, literally.

**Okay, so you can pretty much guess what the're going to do...**

**But yeah whatever, sorry if this was a sucky chapter,**

**Its 5am and I havn't slept at all.**

**REVIEW though!**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	8. Practicing2 and Arm Wrestling

**Okay, I'm really sorry about all the confusion in the last chapter:**

**"**Edward, hearing my thoughts, came over and wrapped an arm around me to comfort me.**"**

**It should have said "****as if**** hearing my thoughts"**

**He can't actually read her mind. That is totally my fault **

**I'm really sorry! **

**Last Time:**

_We made our way back to the house. We planned to practice my invisibility tomorrow, so the rest of the day and night were ours to spend however we'd like to. I know what I wanted to do. Edward seemed to read my mind, literally._

**Okay and right there, he obviously isn't really reading her mind, just thinking the same thing, ya know?**

**Anyways here's your chapter:

* * *

**

_**Practicing2 and Arm Wrestling**_

Okay, so we've been living in Alaska for about a month now. We were going to start school soon, with my thirst under control, well, under control until I started to hunt, we were able to.

"So, are you guys going to high school or college this time?" Carlisle asked one day. He had a day off and needed to make calls for schools and everything.

"Bella?" Edward said. "You havn't repeated anything yet, where would you like to go?"

"Um, does my decision effect everyone?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, but it dosen't matter, they won't mind, they've repeated the same courses like a hundred times."

"Okay, I kind of want to go to college. A new kind of education." I said.

"Good, I'll make calls later in the morning, when the humans would be awake." Carlisle said. I glanced at the clock, it was 4:47am.

Carlisle walked out of the room and into his office, Esme followed him. Emmett was helping Rosalie in the garage. Alice was rearranging her shoes, I think. And Jasper may have been reading.

"What do you want to do, Love?" Edward asked after a moment of silence.

"Why am I making all the decisions?" I asked.

"Because, you're oppinion matters to the family." He smirked.

"Fine, well, I wouldn't mind listening to music." I said, after thinking a bit about what I would like to do, that was the only thing I could come up with.

"That's fine with me." He said, turning towards the stairs so we could listen to music in his room. I followed shortly behind.

The next few hours passed quickly, too quickly.

"Bella, before school starts we need to practice your power, just to make sure that nothing to goes wrong, or invisible, during the school day." Edward said after we listened to about the fifteenth CD.

"Okay, let's go. I'd rather your family not hear you embarass me over and over again." I said.

"You know, instead of making me embarass you, we could just go into the backyard and get Jasper to embarass you. It might make things move alot faster. We would tell him not to make you calm again and let you do that on your own."

"That's a great idea Edward." I said. Edward stood up and took my hand. We walked downstairs and out the backdoor.

"Jasper?" Edward called, well more like said in a normal tone of voice but knowing that Jasper would hear him.

"Edward?" Jasper was out the door in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, I'm sure you already know that we need your empathic help, with your psychic wife and all." Edward said.

"Yep, you need me to embarass Bella!" He said cheerily.

"Yeah, kinda, using your power, not actually saying things to embarass me."

"Got it!" He said.

"Okay, well let's get this over with." I said, preparing for the worst.

The next few hours were filled with me continuously being embarassed over nothing. I would dissapear because of it within seconds and I didn't even know I was invisible unless I thought about it, the first time I had to ask if I was invisible. Edward and Jasper were laughing at me.

"You guys aren't really helping, ya know!" I had said.

After that they calmed down, barely, probably not worrying about me getting mad, but I guess they never thought that I could, or would go invisible and play pranks on them. It would be even worse if I teamed up with Emmett. Ohh, that gives me an idea!

"That's awesome, Bella!" Alice shouted her upstairs window, seeing what I would do to the next one of them to make me mad. Either she was blocking her mind, or Edward was too busy calming down to hear or worry about what was going on through her mind. That would be a good thing.

Edward and Jasper were almost completly calmed down when I started to get madder. They had been trying to calm down for five minutes. It really wasn't that funny. I obviously wasn't embarassed anymore so much as mad at them. I was no longer invisible.

I felt embarassed again, then I felt a little lighter and knew I was invisible. Now, I had to calm myself down. That was step one: returning from invisibility. Within seconds I was calmer and I felt a bit more solid.

Jasper made me embarassed once more. Time for step two: not go invisible at all. I tried to keep my composure. The first four or five times it didn't work out too well and I was pushed back to step one, trying to become visible again.

About six hours later I had managed to stay, almost, completely visible. When I got really embarassed my hands or feet would become invisible, but I convinced Edward that it would be easy to hide and that it would take alot for me to get that embarassed in the first place. He reluctantly agreed to let me rest and stop worrying about me. That was a whole eight hours, straight, of using my powers, Jasper is probably as exausted as I am right now. He had to use his powers almost as much as me.

As soon as I layed down in the bed I decided that I was not going to get up until the sun came back up.

"Bella?" Emmett called from another room about ten minutes after I layed down.

"What, Emmett?" I called back.

"can you come here?"

"No. I don't feel like getting up." I know, I sounded really lazy but that was a whole eight hours of working on staying visible while being embarassed to the point of invisibility, literally!

"Fine!" Emmett huffed and was in mine and Edward's room in a few seconds.

"Yes Emmett?" I asked, and sat up on the bed.

"Edward reminded me that you were supposed to arm wrestle me!" He said.

"Oh yeah. Okay, come over here, sorry if I seem lazy, I'm just really exhausted from the whole practicing today."

"That's okay, Bella; I, somewhat, understand." He said coming over to sit beside the bed and put his elbow down on it. I layed down across the bed and put my elbow infront of me, on the bed and grabbed Emmetts hand.

"On three. One, two, three!" Emmett said.

We were probably arm wrestling for three minutes before either of us won. In the end I won.

"Rematch!" Emmett said as soon as the back of his hand hit the bed.

"Fine but only best two out of three." I said.

"Cool." Emmett said, placing is elbow on the bed like he had minutes before.

I won the next game, and even though I had already won the two out of three Emmett insisted that we play the third game. I let him win so I would have to see him walk away sad that he lost to me. He was very excited with his win in the end. We talked for a minute or two before he walked out of the room, still grinning.

I flopped back on the bed. I was probably as close to sleep as a vampire could get when I felt the bed shift under someone's weight. I turned my head and opened my eyes and I was about an inch from Edward's face. I leaned forward a bit to kiss him. I then curled into his chest and layed like that for a while, until I got my energy back. Then I went to see if Jasper needed as much time as I did to recover. He didn't, of course. He had done this sort of thing before, using his power excessivly at once. He said he was pretty tired the first time too and that I really excersized my power.

"We have school tomorrow, don't we?" I asked Edward a while later.

"Yes, Love, we do. We're going to the University." He said.

* * *

**How'd I do?**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I may have made.**

**Pulling another all nighter, **

**but this time it's only 4:42, not 5!**

**Big difference!**

**Once again,**

**Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter, also **

**sorry for the short chapter this time.**

**REVIEW!**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	9. An Old Friend

**Okay well here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Last Time:**

_"We have school tomorrow, don't we?" I asked Edward a while later._

_"Yes, Love, we do. We're going to the University." He said.

* * *

_

_**An Old Friend?**_

It was time for school already. Time moved slow at the time but looking at it from this point in time it seemed to be moving in fast forward. I wonder if the rest of eternity is going to be like this? I am currently in the Volvo, on the way to the university.

Once parked, we walked to the main building, which I guess was the office. I'm sure the Cullen's had already gone here for school a few decades back.

The main office was very cramped for the wide space that was provided. They had too many side tables and chairs. There was a long desk like thing that blocked off more than half of the room.

Edward walked up to the receptionist and started talking to her. I ignored them, I was looking at the colors of everything. I don't think it could have gotten more tacky. This was probably the ugliest room I had ever seen. Wow, I hang out with Alice too much, I probably would have never said that before and I'm glad I didn't say it out loud.

Edward was apparently done talking with the receptionist and he had walked up behind me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Let's go, Love." He handed me some papers and said, "These are your schedule and map of the campus. Unfortunately you have a class with out me but it's the second class so we start and end our day together. I'm sorry, I did the best I could."

"No, that's okay. It's not your fault." I said, taking the papers. We headed out of the building and went to another one. The rest of the Cullen's went off to their classes.

Me and Edward were going to major in literature this time around. Next time I said I would go with him and major in medicine.

In the first class there weren't many people. Me and Edward sat side by side and would talk every once in a while but since I had never taken this class before, I wanted to pay attention to the professor.

_Riing!_

Okay now I'm off to my second class, the one without Edward. Great!

We had to part at the doorway to the first class. We had our second class on opposite sides of the campus.

"Bye, Love, see you soon." He said and kissed me. Then I watched him walk off.

I turned to walk away but I was still in a daze from his kiss. Just like what happened when I was human. As I turned to walk I ran into someone.

"Oops, I'm sorry." I said.

"You better be." She said in a very snobby and bitchy voice.

Note to self: Don't get on her bad side…again.

I finally found my next class and walked in. I was a bit late but the professor, obviously had better things to do than yell at me. I sat down in the first empty seat I could find.

Just so happens that I sat down next to that snobby girl that I ran into in the hallway.

"I'm really sorry for running into you a few minutes ago." I said to her.

"Yeah, you should watch where you walk." She said looking at me. I noticed she had an odd shade of purple eyes.

"Your eyes."

"Contacts." She said nervously.

"No there not, that's such an odd shade that it cant be contacts." I said.

"Look, I'll prove that I have contacts in." She took the left one out. I didn't look at the contact though, I was mesmerized by her eye color. They were red.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote on it

_You're a vampire._

And I flicked it across the isle and it landed on her desk. She read it and hesitantly wrote back.

_Yes I am, how did you know. And what's up with your eyes?_

**I knew you were one too because I am, except I'm a 'vegetarian' meaning I don't feed off of humans.**

_Oh, that's a very good idea, I've always hated killing humans._

**Never spilled human blood. But how can you stand being in here with all these humans?**

_I've had about 100 years of practice. I'm ALMOST immune to it, but not quite, like when I come in contact with a singer or something like that._

**That's cool. Oh I'm Bella. You?**

_Hi. I'm Marie._

**Nice to meet you, and I'm sorry for running into you, its all my husbands fault though.** When I flicked it across the isle she caught site of my wedding band and engagement rings.

_I would love to meet him sometime. I just noticed your rings, there beautiful. And I'm sorry for being rude, that was uncalled for._

**Thank you, I can introduce you two. He will probably be waiting at the door when class lets out. The engagement ring was his mothers.**

_That's cool. How long have you been married?_

**Actually, only a few weeks. I was changed about a week ago.**

_How can you stand it here then?_

**Um, when I was human I hated blood so much that in my vampire life I am immune to it.**

_That's amazing._ As she flicked the note back the bell rang.

I got up and walked toward the door. And I was right, Edward was standing there leaning up against the wall next to the door.

I heard an intake of breath from beside me, where Marie stood.

"Marie?" Edward asked.

"Edward?" Marie asked.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were best friends about 100 years ago." Marie said.

She walked up to Edward and hugged him tightly and for a little bit longer than I liked.

"The real question is 'you two have met'?" Edward said.

"Yes, after last class, I ran into her, literally, but that's your fault." I said.

"How is that my fault?" Edward asked.

"You left me lightheaded, even as a vampire." I said, the last part at vampire speed so no one else could hear.

"Sorry, Love." Edward said, laughing. He pulled me into a kiss.

"Stop that!" I said. I was dizzy again. Edward just laughed.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Marie asked.

I held up my left had so she could see the rings.

"This, Marie, is my husband." I said.

"Oh. I didn't see that one coming. Well, congratulations." She said, but she didn't seem like she meant it.

"Okay, well Bella and I need to go. We have to get to class."

"Yeah, I was just late for that one. Not a good idea to be late again." Edward laughed at my comment and reached for my hand. We walked across the campus hand in hand.

"Edward, you know that our next class doesn't start for another half an hour."

"Yes."

"Then why did you lie to her." I asked.

"I didn't like the things she was thinking."

"Oh." I said. "Well, she was a little mean when I first talked to her but she seems like a nice person."

"With what she says out loud. In her head she is just like Jessica Stanley."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Love, that she says almost the opposite that she thinks, lets just keep it so she doesn't know I read minds."

"Okay. So, from her mind, does she have a power?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't say what it was, just that she was going to use it on me."

"So, she doesn't like me?"

"She did, until she figured out you were married to me." He said.

"Why?"

"Well, I doubt she said this out loud but she is kind of in love with me."

"Oh that explains it." I said.

For the rest of the break we just talked. The next classes passed slowly. Well, as slow as it can get when you have Edward there to distract you when you get bored.

Today was boring, to say the least. And I don't like Marie very much.

The car ride home was not as boring. Alice was telling us about her day. She is majoring in history with Jasper. And Emmett and Rosalie are majoring in mechanics.

They have all their classes with their spouses. Only me and Edward have a separate class. That sucks.

When we got home I went into Edward and my room and started my homework. In one class we have to write a two page essay about why you chose that class. I think I did a really good job on it. I had Edward proof read it for me. That was the only homework I had to do.

I was finished with everything I had to do by 7pm so I told Edward that I was going to go hunting really quick. He came with me.

We got into the woods and Edward starting talking to me in a really monotone voice, almost as if he weren't saying it on his own. "I'll be right back Bella." And he ran into the woods. Odd.

I went and hunted for about an hour or two and when I got home, Edward wasn't there.

"Alice, have you seen Edward?" I asked as I walked into her room.

"No, he went hunting with you. But I haven't checked in on him. Let me see." She said and her eyes went glossy.

She snapped back into reality and said, "He is with another girl."

"Doing?" I asked impatiently.

"No, no. They're just talking. Don't worry."

"Who's the girl?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is she is a vampire and her name is Marie, or something like that."

"Dammit." I said and walked out of Alice's room.

I ran up the stairs to my room and flung myself on the bed.

* * *

**Okay, how'd you like this chapter.**

**I don't think its one of my better chapters.**

**I'm sorry about it.**

**Well Review please!**

**--EsmeCullen012--**

**PS-When they were passing notes Bella is bold and Marie is in italics.**


	10. Explanation

**Hey!**

**Here****'****s the next chapter!**

**And I know**** I don't like Marie either!!!!**

**Last Time:**

_She snapped back into reality and said, "He is with another girl."_

_"Doing?" I asked impatiently._

_"No, no. They're just talking. Don't worry."_

_"Who's the girl?"_

_"I'm not sure, all I know is she is a vampire and her name is Marie, or something like that."_

_"Dammit." I said and walked out of Alice's room._

_I ran up the stairs to my room and flung myself on the bed.

* * *

_

_**Explanation**_

I'm not sure how long I was lying on the bed. The only reason I got up was because someone else sat down on it, so out of respect, I sat up.

"Bella, why are you mad at me?"

"You were supposed to be with me, and you go off with another girl, how am I supposed to react?"

"Bella, don't be jealous, she doesn't mean anything to me, she was just a close friend, I didn't even like her when I didn't have you."

"Why did you leave me to go see her then?"

Edward looked confused, very confused. "I…don't know." He finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't want to go, but my….I don't know. Something or someone else was controlling me; I can barely remember what we talked about."

"So, there's a chance you did more than just talk?" I asked, why was this making me so mad, I know Edward would never cheat on me.

"No! Bella, I would never do that to you."

"But you just said you weren't in control of your body!"

"Bella, calm down." He paused for a moment, concentrating on someone's thoughts. "Jasper!" He yelled angrily.

"Sorry!" Jasper called from downstairs. Oh that's why I was so mad, why would jasper do that?

"Jasper was making me mad?"

"Yes." He said still mad at jasper. "Emmett dared him; he thought it would be funny." I groaned.

"They are so going to get it later. But for now, I want to know what happened with you and Marie."

"Bella, I already explained it. I don't know what exactly happened but I know what didn't happen."

"Yes, I know. But something odd happened. Why don't you remember it; why weren't you in control of your body."

"I don't know why I don't remember, but I do remember her saying something about her power being the reason I wasn't in control of my body."

"What did she say?"

"I think her power is…well I thought it was mind control, but she controls more than just your mind, she controls your whole body. Basically she controlled me."

"Oh." What all I could say.

"She also said something about trying to control you but it didn't work."

"I wouldn't think so." I muttered under my breath

"Why?"

"Don't you remember, my mind is my safe place, the place where no one can get to you, the reason that your, Jane, or Aro's powers don't work on me."

"Oh, yes, how could I forget that?"

"Did you really forget that?"

"If I put thought into it I would have remember." He said embarrassed.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I want you to do something though." Edward said after a moment of silence.

"What would that be?"

"I want you to figure out about her past, I would but if I get close enough she would probably just use her power on me and make me do things that I would regret" He looked embarrassed again. "And I wouldn't remember. And since her power doesn't work on you, you could figure out her past, you know, who changed her and all."

"Fine. But if I do, answer my question."

"Anything."

"If you do, do anything with her, would you tell me?"

"Of course, and if I ever did do anything, I want you to know that it wouldn't be my decision, I would have to be under her control to ever do anything like that to you. I love you too much to do anything like that with anyone else…anyone at all besides you." He said, staring me directly in the eyes.

He, then, leaned over and kissed me. Why, oh why do his kisses _still_ leave me breathless, I don't even _need_ to breath and I still gasp for air! How embarrassing!!!

Edward started laughing at me, because I was nearly hyperventilating.

"Shut up Edward." I said, mad that he was laughing at me.

"I'm sorry love."

Now I'm at school, preparing to talk to Marie. She is walking in my direction.

"Hey Marie!" I said when I caught up to her.

"Hi, Bella, is it?"

"Yeah. So, when do you have your next class?" I asked, even though I knew she had a 45 minute break.

"Uh, 15 minutes." She lied. I had Edward get a copy of her schedule so I could talk to her.

"Oh, that's enough time, I just wanted to talk." I said the first part too low for her to hear, even with her vampire hearing.

"Um, okay." She said wearily and lead me over to a bench. We sat down.

"So, tell me about yourself." I said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who changed you?"

"This man named Fred…I think."

"What year were you changed?"

"1919, a year or so after Edward."

"Do you still stay with the man who changed you?"

"No, he abandoned me a week after he changed me."

"Have you always been a vegetarian?"

"No, Fred fed off of humans, so that's how I fed for a year or two…I was disgusted with myself after that and I starved myself for months and when I was walking through the forest, thirst overcame me and I drank from a deer. That's how I found out that you could feed off of animals." She said. "Might I ask a few questions about you?" she asked.

"Go ahead."

"How long have you known Edward?"

"Um, about three years, I think."

"Why were you married so soon?" this was going to be embarrassing, I sure hope that my practicing with jasper pays off!

"Well, I was forced to be changed due to the Volturi. Before I was changed I wanted…something…from Edward and he insisted that we be married first. So, we got married, I got what I wanted, and then I was changed all in a week." I said.

"Why did the Volturi force you to be changed?"

"Because I was a human that knew too much and I needed to die one way or another."

"That's interesting." She mused. "Why doesn't my power work on you?"

"My mind is a safe place."

"Does Edward's power work on you?"

"Nope. Ohh, I have another question. Do you have a power?"

"Yes."

"And it would be…." I trailed off.

"I can control people and vampires to my will."

"Interesting, does it work on me?"

"No."

"You've tried?"

"Yes." She said sheepishly.

"When?"

"The first day of school. It was only because I was mad that you ran into me and made me drop my things. I wanted to make you trip."

"Have you used your power on anyone else in my family?"

"No." she said, I would have believed her if it weren't for my believing Edward over anyone else, and the fact that when she said that her eyes darted above my head and then back. A human wouldn't have noticed this small move, because she did it blindingly fast, but I, being a vampire, saw it.

"Oh."

"Hey, well I need to get to my class, so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah." I said.

She got up and walked away, toward one of the buildings.

After a moment, I decided to get up and find Edward, he wasn't in class but he was far enough away that Marie wouldn't smell him and know he was listening, but he could hear her thoughts!

When I got to Edward I told him everything that she said aloud. Apparently she was thinking one thing and saying another. Well, that's not very nice!

* * *

**Okay, I don't know if I like that chapter too much but I did my best!**

**I'm not sending this to my beta because she isn't on and it would take forever to post by the time she reads it, so sorry for any mistakes!**

**REVIEW PLEASE,**

**And tell me what you think!**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	11. Leave Us Alone!

**Okay, well this author's note might be a bit longer than normal.**

**Someone said that Edward cheated on Bella: NO! Edward would never ever cheat on her, even under Marie's control, he would never do that to the love of his…existence.**

**Another thing: My writing style. Okay sorry if you don't like it, that's just how I type. Most people don't have a problem with it, but some do, so if you do, I'm sorry.**

**Last thing: Sorry for taking so long to update, you'll see why at the bottom A/N. I'm really sorry though.**

**On with the story:**

**Last Time:**

_When I got to Edward I told him everything that she said aloud. Apparently she was thinking one thing and saying another. Well, that's not very nice! _

_**Leave Us Alone!**_

"Bella!" Alice shouted from the living room.

"What?" I called back.

"I'm bored," She stated.

"And what would you like me to do about it?" I didn't mean to take it out on Alice but I was still frustrated with Marie. I immediately regretted being mean to Alice.

"Go shopping with me!" She said, she was in the doorway to my room now.

"Fine," The only reason I agreed was because I felt bad for yelling at her and I knew she would forgive me if I went shopping with her. 

"Yay!" She squealed. "I'll be ready to go in 23 minutes. Be ready!" she said.

"Kay," I said, turning to the closet to get something more presentable to wear, right now I was just wearing a pair of comfy sweats, but they were courtesy of Alice, so they were stylish and she had no objections to me wearing them, just not out shopping.

I looked in the closet and wondered why we were going shopping when I alone owned enough for a year and a half without wearing anything twice. Alice had six times as much as I did, and no telling how much Rosalie had.

I ended up wearing a black and white sweater with a pair of blue jeans. I threw my hair up so it was half up half down it looked rather cute. I didn't like putting makeup on so I left that out. On the way out I grabbed my black flats.

"Bella! I have taught you well," Alice said upon seeing my outfit.

"Thanks Alice," I said laughing at her. "Is Rosalie coming?"

"No, she is…with Emmett," She said.

"Oh, okay, well let's go," I said walking towards the door.

Alice ran into the kitchen to get the keys to her Porsche.

"Ohh! I have an idea," Alice said as she started her car.

"And what might that be?"

"Buy you a car, of course."

"Alice!" I groaned.

"You know you want and need a car."

"Fine, but you're going to stop buying me expensive things okay?"

"Okay."

We were pulling into the parking lot when we finished our conversation. Alice parked almost directly in the middle.

"Alice, why didn't you park up front? There's about four different spaces open?"

"Because," She started, as if it were obvious. "I always park in the middle! The walking is fun."

"Alice, you are so…odd," I said.

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment!" she said cheerily. I rolled my eyes at her.

She rushed into the mall; once we were in the doors she looked around and sighed a happy sigh.

"Okay, first were going that way!" She said pointing to the left.

Did you know that you can spend over 1000 dollars in one store, and still want to go to another?

Well, you might not do that, but Alice sure does. We have been in the mall for five hours straight. We have been in and out of three different stores…and we still have about 15 more to go to.

Did you know that I still don't like shopping? Apparently Alice doesn't remember that little detail. Someone should really remind her, it gets annoying at times.

"Bella," Alice yelled.

"Huh. What?" I asked.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Sure,"

"Okay, what did I say?"

"Something about getting a belt to match those shoes," I said, remembering the last thing I heard her say.

"I said that like, three minutes ago! Bella, pay attention," She said.

"Sorry, so what did you say?"

"I said, don't look ahead," Instinctively, I looked ahead of me.

Why don't I listen?

When I looked up I was met with menacing looking topaz eyes. These pair of eyes weren't loving or warm like my families.

I took a step back and realized that I was looking at Marie.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, was it just me or was she acting meaner than normal?  
"Shopping, obviously," Alice said.

"Well…whatever," She said.

"Hello Marie" I said.

"What was your name again?" She asked getting meaner by the minute

"Bella..._Cullen_." I said, emphasizing my new last name.

"Yeah, whatever." Does she have to say that word in ever other sentence? Apparently so.

"Why are you here?" I asked, getting annoyed, she has been acting more like Lauren ever since she tried to use her power on Edward.

"Shopping, duh," She said, "oh and you need to stay away from Edward, he was mine first." 

I was too dumbfounded to say anything, so thankfully Alice did, "let me get this right, you want _her husband!_"

"Yeah, sure, I doubt their even married…" she trailed off.

"Yeah we are," I said, coming out of my stupor and waving my left hand in her face, showing off my wedding ring and engagement ring, which, I might add, are both the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I have ever seen. Edward really knows how to pick them, well Edward and Mr. Masen.

"Whatever," she said and stalked off past us.

Alice got a blank look, having a vision then within seconds it was replaced with a scowl. 

She swung around and tripped Marie, whatever the vision was, it had to do with Marie and Alice didn't like it.

"Don't do that, you'll regret it!"

Marie picked herself up off the ground, fixed her too-short mini skirt, flipped us off and then walked into the nearest store, which was a shoe store called _Journeys_.

Alice started laughing in her direction.

"Alice, what was she going to do?"

"She just wants to mess with you; it wouldn't have turned out so bad, except that Emmett finds out and gets even madder than Edward. Then Emmett does stuff he will regret. So, it's better that nothing at all happens," Alice said and walked towards another store.

"Well, that was the last big designer store at this mall, so we're going in here," She said and walked to a store that read '_Charlotte Russe'_. "Plus, I like some of the clothes here."

"Whatever you say, Alice," I said, following behind her.

We spent the next hour in the same store, luckily she didn't make me try on a whole lot of clothes, but she still bought a lot. She only made me try on the stuff she couldn't wait to see me wear, outside of her visions.

This mall trip was the best and one of the worst.

Best: I didn't try on too much clothes, thank God.

Worst: The whole 'Marie Thing' and Alice bought me a lot of clothes.

When we got home, Edward was sitting on the couch in the living room playing a video game with Emmett. He looked at me for a split-second and said, "Hey Love."

"Hey," I said back and lugged my bags to our room.

I probably have three new wardrobes now. Thanks Alice!

* * *

**Okay.**

**Why it's taking so long: I honestly don't know what I want to happen.**

**I don't know where this is going, and I feel really bad about it.**

**My beta doesn't know either, THANKS A BUNCH MEA!**

**I'm trying to come up with ideas and tell her which she likes best, **

**If you can help me with that you'll be my best friend for eternity!**

**Thanks for reading all this crap though!**

**OOHH and I actually sent this to my beta! For once! Haha**

**She loves me.**

**--EsmeCullen012—**

**PS--REVIEW Please!**

**PPS--I DID NOT GET THIS BETA-ED!**


	12. I'm Really Sorry, I Hate These Too!

**Okay, I'm sorry for all of you who want this to be a chapter.**

**But I really have no clue where this story is going.**

**I've only gotten a few suggestions and I thank you for that, but I still need help with this.**

**Tell me where you think this should go.**

**Like how to get rid of Marie.**

**Right now I really like spiritusancti's idea.**

**I might do that. Thanks Spiritusancti!**

**Anyways, until I figure out exactly what I want to do with this story, and I'm really sorry but..**

**It's going on Hiatus!**

**SORRY! It is NOT permanent though!**

**Anyways, if you have any suggestions please either PM me or review!**

**Love you lots, --EsmeCullen012--**


	13. Just Watch

**I am extremely sorry about the whole hiatus thing.**

**I hate stories that go on break like that.**

**It's annoying and it kills readers.**

**But it was important, otherwise you would still just be stuck with nothing.**

**Anyways, you've been waiting long enough.**

**With out further ado, your next chapter:**

**Last Time:**

_When we got home, Edward was sitting on the couch in the living room playing a video game with Emmett. He looked at me for a split-second and said, "Hey Love."_

_"Hey," I said back and lugged my bags to our room._

_I probably have three new wardrobes now. Thanks Alice!_

* * *

_**Just Watch...**_

"Family meeting!" Carlisle said, a little louder voice than usual.

"Yes honey?" Esme asked. She was sitting in the chair next to where Carlisle was standing.

I sat down on the loveseat and Edward sat next to me, arm around my shoulder. Alice and Jasper came in from hunting.

"I can't believe this!" Alice said in frustration.

"Neither can I," Edward said from beside me.

"Would any one like to enlighten us?" Emmett asked. He and Rosalie had just walked into the room.

"Yes, please," Esme said.

"I would like to know what's going on," I said, finally.

"Same here," Rosalie said from Emmett's lap.

"Well, I called this meeting for an extremely serious and important matter."

"The suspense is killing us all…again! Just tell us!" Emmett said.

"The," he started, glancing at me before finishing, "Volturi are coming."

"WHAT?!" Came four different voices at the same time. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and I.

"This cannot be happening," I moaned, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Well…it is…I'm sorry," Carlisle said, depression in his voice.

"What do they want?" I asked Alice.

"I'm not sure, they keep changing their mind but it's nothing bad. I do have a vision of Marie coming while their here. That should be interesting but I can't see the result, some decision has to be made. I think they aren't sure what to do upon meeting her."

"Ugh. This is bad, very, very bad."

"Shh...Its fine, Love, just calm down," Edward said, rubbing my back in circles.

"How can I be calm now? My enemy is coming, and if you don't remember, that was a horrible first impression,"

"I remember full well…" Edward said with a shudder _and _grimace.

I looked up and no one was in the room except Edward and I.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They thought it would be better for us to talk about this…"

"Oh."

"Yeah, but please listen to Alice, she was telling to truth. Whatever they want it won't affect us negatively. I promise."

"Okay, I trust you." I said, hugging him to me tightly.

"I would hope as much…" he said, chuckling lightly.

For three days we were prepping for the arrival of the most powerful vampire family. The Volturi. Preparing mostly consisted of calming down. Everyone was frantic about their arrival. Well, except Carlisle, he was never anything but calm.

He and Esme were together most of the time, she was the most worried out of all of us, she kept talking about what she would do if they took or hurt any of her children.

By saying that, it didn't help me be any calmer.

"Edward!" I called.

"Yes?" he asked, seemingly appearing out of thin air, his eyes smoldering just like they always have.

"I-I can't remember…" I admitted. He chuckled and walked with me up the stairs.

He sat down on our bed and pulled me into his lap.

"You have been so frantic these last few days, just calm down. Alice has been checking every so often and nothing has changed…"

"I know," I said, defeated.

"Oh my gosh!" we all heard Alice yell from upstairs.

In the next few seconds, everyone was in our room.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"And why is everyone in my room?" I asked.

"Alice ran in here and we all followed."

"Well, at least were ready," Edward muttered.

"Will you two please stop that, just tell us what's happening!!!"

"The Volturi are on the way," Edward informed everyone.

"How close?" Carlisle asked.

"They'll be here in 4 minutes and 2 seconds. I'm really sorry I couldn't see their arrival earlier, I was…distracted."

"Well, we only have about three minutes so, let's head downstairs and gather the rest of our nerves," Carlisle said, calm as ever.

The family walked down the stairs and left Edward and I alone in our room.

"Edward, is Carlisle ever _not _calm?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"Not on the outside but if you could read his mind, he is just as bad as Esme."

"Oh, that bad, huh?"  
"No! He is just nervous, please calm down."

Edward and I walked back downstairs, hand in hand. We sat on the couch and watched this car show that Rosalie was watching.

_Knock, Knock._

"Here they are," I whispered.

"Well, hello…and you are?"

"Marie," came the annoying voice I had come to know.

"What is she doing here?" I asked Edward.

"Well, hello Marie,"

I heard her footsteps as she walked in, she was wearing high heels.

I looked up and she looked as if she were going out to a club, not visiting people she doesn't like.

"Hey Edward," she said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. She sat down on the other side of him.

Edward must have gotten pissed off as something she thought and pulled me into his lap, hoping to stop whatever she was planning on doing.

Rosalie was staring at Marie with disgust, Emmett was snickering, Alice was having a vision and Jasper was glancing around the room at his family members, mainly Esme and Carlisle, seeing if they were going to do anything. I followed his gaze and Esme and Carlisle were staring at Marie, stunned.

Knock, Knock.

There was a groan from a few of the Cullen children. Carlisle went and opened the door.

"Why, hello Aro, Caius. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, dear old friend, we came to check up on your end of the deal…since I do not smell that lovely young girl, I assume she has been changed."

"Yes, come in if you would like to see her,"

"Of course!"

Carlisle walked in, Aro and Caius following behind.

Only now did I realize that my memories were fading. I barely remember my life before moving to Forks.

"Isabella!" Aro exclaimed upon seeing me.

"Hello Aro," I stated dryly.

"Would you mind terribly if I checked to see if my power works on you?" he asked.

"Not at all," I said. Since Edward still couldn't read my mind, I doubt he can.

I held my hand out to Aro, he touched it and his smile faded.

"Still as much as a mystery as last time," he said after letting my hand drop. "Ah, Edward, I bet things are a lot easier now that her blood no longer sings for you."

"Much easier," he said, flashing a wicked grin in my direction. Aro didn't miss it. He looked confused then understanding flashed through his eyes.

I am now glad for my training with Jasper. If I hadn't trained, I would have become invisible right now. Edward is so going to pay for this.

Aro's eyes went over everyone in the living room and stopped when they arrived on Marie.

"This is awesome," Edward whispered in my ear.

"What is?"

"Just watch…"

* * *

**Sorry, I have a really good idea.**

**Well, I thought it was really good after have writers block for so long.**

**I'm sorry if you don't like the ending, **

**But I'm stuck, and have been stuck and this is the best I could come up with.**

**Sorry, but this is going to take even longer because at the moment, **

**I'm finished writing but I, currently, do not have internet.**

**I'm getting it up as soon as possible.**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	14. Can't Believe This

**Sorry, I don't think I'll be continuing this story.**

**I apologize but right now I'm reading it and I'm only on Chapter Six and…I have said "What the hell?!" so many times in the past five minutes than I would say in a week.**

**Seriously, it's horrible. There are so many flaws in this story. I was very careless, especially how rushed everything was. I always knew I rushed things, that was a major problem I had, but I had no clue it was that bad! And then they went from Alaska to New Jersey! I mean…WOW! I am shocked that I even had people still reading this! That is just…wow. I am seriously laughing at myself right now. And Edward was careless. Yeah RIGHT! As if he'd ever be careless, not when Bella is concerned!**

**I would stop here, but I'm having too much fun criticizing my own writing. Its fun! Edward heard her thoughts. Seriously? That was dumb. And random. Damn, another stupid part. Marie and Bella were just talking about Bella's husband…but didn't realize that Edward was her husband…even after they kissed in front of her…again, wow! **

**I'm sitting here reading this saying to myself "Damn, she's a fuckin' idiot." About myself, of course! Hehe. "What the hell?!" Marie WAS a normal vamp, now she's vegetarian…the next day! That's ridiculous! **

**This story won't be continued. It's on a seriously permanent hiatus. I started reading this in hopes of continuing it tonight, but I am, for lack of better words, disgusted with my atrocious writing. Honestly, I am. If anyone wants to take on the rest of this story, feel free to, just PM me. I feel horrible about leaving all of you like this and it's really just that I got out of the habit of updating this regularly and stopped altogether and now, after so long, I just…am shocked.**

**I am so, so, so sorry to any and all fans who are still reading this story to this point.**

**I might start a new fanfic, but I will more than likely stick to oneshots. I seem to do much better with those.**

**I love you all, so very much! :]]**

**SPOILER-ISH!**

**If anyone really wants to know what was going to happen with Marie and Aro…they were going to fall in love. Like love at first sight. And then Marie would leave with Aro, and they wouldn't see either one of them again. It was going to be a Happily-Ever-After.**

**Lots of love,**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


End file.
